The moon rises up
by Ambrosiasphinx
Summary: The mane 6 are throwing a festival for luna to feel more welcome. but on this momentous occasion, a new problem arises. A repracution from night mare moon arises. four ponies were created for night mare moon's evil purposes. witha army of shadows behind them, will These new four ponies be stopped? or will equestria be thrust into eternal darkness? (Revived)
1. Chapter 1 caroljay

is time." she says looking out at the earth below. _i have waited 2000 years for this day. _she thinks. _we will get her back and finally be able to rule. My being was made to serve this purpose._

_"_when shall we leave ,sister?" her sisters asked at the same time with icy grins.

the alicorn turned to her sisters. " we will leave at midnight when the moon is full once again." She states.

" and we will finally have what we have _worked_ for all our lives!" she said, addressing the thousands of shadowy figures clothed in dark iron in the large crater in front of her.

" GENERAL DARKHOODER!" the pegasus screamed.

"ugh... Comet,you know that you need not that volume when addressing Darkhooder, correct? the unicorn mumbled.

" you sommoned me, my graces." said a dark voice. there was a pony standing beside the mysterious four. he was dressed in armor that recembeled the ones the four sisters wore, but was navy blue instead of obsidion black, and did have a green jewel in the breastplate. but he was not a pony. he is a shadowpony. he is the shape of a pony but had smoke rolling of his ''body''.

"yes." said a grey earth pony filly. "are the troops ready?" she asked.

Darkhooder bowed her head and said " they have been ready for months, princesses."he said.

"okay then. we will send a signal for you when we capture _them._" said the alicorn.


	2. Chapter 2: the party

**hay. sorry for the beginning chapter. the way this wed site works is still new to me. i will try to work on this more till i get it. thank u so much for the rewiews. -janicejayD.A.A**

_on earth..._

" how is the banner coming along rarity?" twilight asked. " it is splended, darling. do you think she will like it? the white unicorn asked. twilight looks at the banner. it said **welcome princess** **Luna! **it was on dark blue cloth with purple writing and had gems scattered around the rectangle. is was beautiful. " i think she will love it." twilight said with a smile after studying the banner carefully. Pinkie pie bounced out of nowhere and said "this is going to be a awesome party! Luna will love it!"

" hay twilight!" a strange voice shouted. twilight turns to see a purple unicorn prancing towards her. her hair was curly and fluffy with a green streak in it. her cutie mark was a glowing pink heart with a purple ribbon around it, witch represents her strange talent to be good at anything that popped into her imagination. " oh, hay braveheart. is the present ready?" she asked with excitement. "yep. just finished it. it took me weeks put it is perfect.'' braveheart said. she presented a black box and opened it. it is a beautiful necklace. the main jewel is a silver moon with tiny blue diamonds in it on a most perfect silver, braided chain. Rarity looked at it and her mouth dropped open. " oh my stars! it is one of the most beautiful necklace i have ever seen! Braveheart. i knew you had creative talent but never have i seen such art work!" Rarity said with pure astonishment. " thanks rarity! i could make one for you,too, is you like..." she said. " oh my, you would do that for me?." she asked. "yep. you can expect one in 2 weeks." she said with a smile. " thank you braveheart!"

" look ,the princesses!" some pony shouted. _ woo, lucky. everything is on time and perfect._ twilight flew to meet princess luna and cilestia where the chariot is going to land. her friends, rarity, pinkie pie,rainbow dash, applejack and fluttershy, where all ready there waiting for the princesses to arrive.

when the princesses landed, twilight announced " please Welcome, princess Cilestia and our honorary princess, the center of this celebration, princess Luna!" she shouted. " yaaeehh!" everyone cheered.

" princess luna, is is a true honor to hold a celebration for you." rarity sad. " no twilight, i am the one whom is honored to have a celebration. thank you so much for this." luna said. " um, princess luna?." braveheart asked. luna turned to her "oh. hello braveheart. it is nice to see you again." luna smiled. " it is good to see you ,too, princess. we have a gift for you." braveheart said. Luna's eyes widened with surprise." ohh, you needed not to give me somthing. this party is gift enough." she said. " well, i made you one anyway." she said. braveheart presented the black box to luna. when luna opened it, her eyes widened with admiration. "oh." she mummbled. " it is one of the most beautiful things i have laid eyes upon" she said. she used her levetation powers to the necklace out of the box and smiled. '' let me put it on you sister." calestia,who had said nothing so far, sad with a smile. luna gave it to her and, using her powers, put the necklace on luna. rarity handed a mirror to luna so she can see the necklace on herself. luna smiled with tears in her eyes and said to braveheart " i know this means much,braveheart, i have seen how much you worked during the night. this is very kind of you. i will treasure it always." she said.


	3. Chapter 3 captured

** okay, 3 things, 1) spike is out on royal business, so he will not be in for a little while. 2) the 4 sisters are coming to earth, so in their POV, we will call the the sisters. 3) for those of you need help with the names, here you are- pegasus: comet, earth pony: blackstar, unicorn:darkfire, and the alicorn's name will not be revealed yet :D. thank you for reading my fanfic! MLP FOREVER Y'ALL!**

The moon started to tremble violently._ Now is the time._ the alicorn thought to herself. it is now nighttime on earth the best time to go is now. " sisters, should we be on our way?" the small earth pony asked. "indeed, blackstar." comet said to the small filly. " we need a few things before we depart." the alicorn said while walking towards the large army of shadow ponies.

"you five in the first row..." she said pointing to the five shadowy ponies. " you few will come to earth with us in the case we need extra support." she said. " General Darkhooder!?" the alicorn shouted. " yes ma'm?" he responds. " fetch me the ayonn ring from the castle, and the asoius potion from the magical room." she commanded. the young earth pony had a confused look on her face." what is the matter?" darkfire asked her. " what items are she speaking of?" the filly asked. " well my sister..." darkfire began. " the ring is the key to our success, and the potion is for extra precaution, in case _**she**_ gets in our way." she said with a scowl. " oh. i understand. we would not want _that_ interuption." she said with a evil grin.

" come. it is time we depart to earth." comet said as darkhooder gave her the potion and a small black box while going towards a glowing crater. "the portal will take us through the earth's atmosphere, we will have our shapow-y friends pick up nightmare moon, then they will join us at A place called the everfree forest until she is prepared." the alicorn said, looking down at the portal. " are there any populations near this everfree forest?." comet askes. " there is one called ponyville, but it is not very large, and they will not desterb us. now let us go." the alicorn reasured before flying into the blue spiral, being followed by her sisters and the five shadow ponies.

* * *

** Earth POV**

when princess Luna touched the ground, a large display of fireworks exploder as is the came from the moon itself. a large cheer and stomping a rose from the cloud of ponies. "princesses, that was a most beautiful display, indeed." the mayor said. "mmhhhm..." Luna mumbled while looking up at the moon as if she was trying to remember something. "Luna? are you all right?" Celetia said with concern. " yes. i am well... just...thinking." she said with a smile. " well, lets get PARTYING!" pinkie shouted.

every pony enjoyed the party very much, and was all partied out. every one was getting ready to go home when Celestia and Luna gave a final farewell speech, got on their royal chariot, and road away. " i had fun,but i'm beat" rainbow dash said with a yawn. " Applejack yawned in return " yep, i'm gonna go home and hit the hey." she said. twilight nodded and smiled weakly and said "well, tonight was a amazing hit! i'm glad nothing went wrong."

* * *

**Princesses POV**

the chariot ride was calm and peaceful, until they were captured.

the night are was warm and the stars were as bright as ever due to Luna's good mood. the moon was full and the night was quiet. Celestia breathed in the night air and sighed. "you really outdid yourself tonight, Luna. the night is absolutely lovely, don't you think?" she said. Luna nodded in agreement and started to hum to herself. Celestia continued to look at her little sister. she loved luna dearly, and was terribly lonely during... No... Celestia couldn't think about that. instead, she looked at the royal guards. the grey pegasi, in their golden armor and cold hard,stares,were pulling the princesses chariot without breaking a sweat.

suddenly,the stallions stopped in mid-flight and just hovered in the night sky for a minute. "is their a problem?" Luna asked in all-seriousness. the guard on the right turned to look a Luna and showed a small smile. " Nothing, princess. our apologies." he said in a deep voice. the other stallion turned his head towards Princess celestia and said " i thought for a moment that we were being follo-" the guard stopped, the weirdest thing hapened. in unison, the guards cringed then blinked a few times, and turned back around. " never mind princess. it was nothing at all." the guard on the right said again in a hoarse voice.

The ride continued with no interruptions until the guards turned in the direction of the everfree forest. " excuse me, but isnt canterlot the other way?" Princess celestia asked. "yes, ma'am, but we found a short cut that will git us to canterlot in a shorter amount of time." the grey guard on the left said. " But we are headed towards the everfree forest. is that not dangerous?" luna asked. "no, Princess. it is perfectly us." the stallion said, a little harshly. " Okay then." Luna responded.

the guards continued to decend into the everfree forest until they saw their old home, the castle of the two pony sisters. when they were just above the castle, the guards turned and'at the same time, said with a evil smile " we will see you soon. have a nice flight." and disapeared into thin air.

the golden chariot started to free fall out of the sky hundreds of feet above the stone castle floor. the princesses where so shocked that they tumbled downward in mid-air with the chariot. " WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they screamed.

the two princesses some how dislodged themselves from the chariot and flew down to the stone floor as they watched the spiraling chariot crash into the wooded area around the castle. " Wh...what just... happened?" Celestia moaned.

"WELL! is'nt it about time?" a mysterious voice laughed."yes indeed, but the shadows did their job quite well. would you not agree?" another voice said.

"who are you, and what do you want?" Luna shouted. " Aawww... she does not remember us." a hight piched voice said. "oh, how rude of us not to introduce ourselves, sisters." the voice cackled.

four mares stepped out of the shadows, and five more matirialized out of nowhere. they were dressed in dark blue and black armor. the four mare had black helmets that hid their entire faces, exept their eyes and muzzle. each pony had a diffrent style of armor, the blood-red pegasus had spikey armor, but the small grey filly had star markings imprinted in the breastplate and helmet. the blue unicorn has swirls of wind marked on her armor, and the dark purple alicorn had a yellow cat-eye gem in her armor. The smokey figure that popped out of nowhere all looked exactly the same,the same smokey bodies,the same glowing eyes,and the same navy blue armor.

" hello princesses. it is a pleasure to meet you." the alicorn said sarcastically. "what do you want?" celestia asked. the team of ponies snickered and the pegasus said with a roar of laughter "why, she knows, SHE IS THE RESON WE ARE HERE!" she pointed to Luna. " well, lets get moving. shadows, take them out back. Luna stepped foward and said " you can't capture us, you-" the alicorn cut her off " oh, i beg to differ, you see you have been captured for quite awhile now" she said. "SHADOWS!" the unicorn shouted. the shaadow ponies melted into the darkness. the next thing the princess saw was pure,void,darkness. "MUAHHAHAHAHA!" the ponies laughed.

**thanks to my awesome sister for helping me with this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: revelation

A chariot pulled up in front of the tree castle, where the main six wait for. a small purple dragon. Hehopped out of golden chariot. "hey,Spike, how was your trip to the dragon fossils?" twilight askes.

" it was creepy at first, but i learned a lot adout my anatomy and history." he said " but we can talk about it later. i got a message from one of the guard that said that the pricesses did not get back to canterlot last night. they had a witness that said they saw the chariot about a quarter of a way there and that was about all any pony saw of them." spike said.

" what about the guards?" raidow dash asked.

" no pony. when they sent out a search party, they found the chariot smashed to bits!" spike shouted.

" that doesn't sound good." fluttershy said." i hope they are okay."

" we should go and look to see if we can anything at the chariot crash sight. their might be some clues that will help us find them." twilight said.

"okay then. how far is it?" Applejack asked.

* * *

the crash didn't look that bad. the wheel on the right was torn off and was about 4 yards away from it. the chariot itself was up-side down. last thing was that the team poles where only broken at the front part where the attachment Velcro was for the two royal guards pulled the chariot. other than a few gems that fell of, the chariot was in good condition for a crash.

" it's awfully muddy out here." rarity complained.

"well,maybe we can find some tracks out here." twilight offered, looking around the area.

pinkie pie looked around and said "look every pony! there is the old castle!" pinkie pointed to a tall point of swirling stone above the towering trees.

" i didn't notice how close we've gotten to the castle." rainbow dash said.

"ain't this pretty off-course if they goin' to canterlot?" Applejack asked.

twilight nodded while odsserving the chariot. " what would they be doing way out here?"

"umm, twilight?" fluttershy asked. " i think i found some hoof prints over here."

the main six gathered around where fluttershy was to see if there were anything importanting to see. sure enough,there where a pair of large hoof marks in the moist soil. They were the prinsess' golden shoes, they had the small insignia thst marked the shoes' bottom, so they must have been their shoes. they headed east towards the castle, but they only went about 20 paces and faded away.

" THAT'S IT?" rainbow shouted in frustration." their is NOTHING we can find!NOTHING!"

"maybe we should look in the castle for them. just in case?" Rarity offered

" yeah..." twilight said. " but it might take a while to search the entire castle.

* * *

**sister POV**

luna stirred and slowly woke up from her impairment. the first thing she noticed was the shackles attached to her hooves and the dark,heavy,tiresome ache she felt inside of her. As Luna's eyes ajusted to the dime light, she begane to take in her suroundings. When she shifted and felt softness under her. Luna looked under herself and saw a large purple, satin pillow fit comfortably under her.

" it is about time you woke." said a pony in the shadows. " you must have had a strong exadurated responce to the dark magic after your transformation." she said.

it was the alicorn Luna saw before she conked out. the pony was the size of any other normal pony, and she had the average pegasus wings and unicorn horn. she wore the same black armor she had earlier, but she didn't have her helmet on, witch revealed dark green eyes and navy blue-black hair."who are you?" luna quivered.

the mare turned to her and sighed. then her horn glowed a dark green color and four more ponies appeared in front of luna. they where the same ponies as she saw sat in a simi-circle around the chained princess.

" first do not be alarmed when you cant use your magic." she said with a smile. "the ayonn ring will keep you from using your magic until it is finished. my name is Ader star. and they are my sisters." the alicorn said.

"i am comet." the blood red pegusus smiled. she had rust red hair and piercing blue black eyes.

the blue unicorn with black hair raised her hoof. " i am darkfire. and this is blackstar." she said pointing to her young earth pony sister.

as Luna studied each pony,none had their cutie marks, and they all had slits in their eyes

the pegasus produces a bowl of fruit from nowhere and put it in front of Luna. it was a small bowl, with small white fruits in it.

"eat. you are weak and tired." the unicorn whispered.

Luna looked at the fruit and wavered. she didn't want to, for all she knew, the fruit could be poisonous!

the young earth pony seemed to read her emotions and gave her a smile." it is all right. the berries are not poisoned, I promise."

'if we wanted to hurt you, we would have done so." the pegusus said.

They were right. luna was starved! so even thought she couldn't trust them, she tried to eat. even though she wanted to ask bout the ring on her horn and what it was doing to her,she needed to know something first...

" where is my sister?" Luna asked.

the mare smiled and nodded her head towards the right of the stone room. the room on the right was blank exept for a glowing yellow-gold and pink lily. " it took awhile to perfect the asoius potion,but i thought you would find it amusing."

sudden realization washed over Luna, and old memories surfaced in her mind. how she created these ponies out of dark magic, how they grew up,the thousands of shadow ponies waiting on the moon, everything.

" oh...my...stars..."


	5. Chapter 5: memories

"YOU TURNED HER INTO A FLOWER?!" Luna screamed.

" no, not really." Ader star said casually.

" she is actually just trapped.'' blackstar said.

" trapped?" Luna asked. the irony was so familiar it almost made her laugh. then she wondered how celestia felt. it was probably cramped, but she probably felt the same pain as luna did those 2000 years.

"yes, trapped." comet said. "the same way she trapped you, only it is smaller." she smiled.

" much smaller. AND she has no pony to help her escape as you did." blackfire laughed.

Luna did not find it funny,not one she needs to know what in equestria is going on, and some was to contact _somepony_ to help them.

" what do you mean 'as I did'?" luna questioned.

" why us of coarse!" blackstar smiled. " we are the ones who opened the door and brock the chains. 'The star shall aid in her escape' prophecy?"

Luna winced in pain at the memory of the her chains, and a heavy feeling rose from her. "what are you doing to me?" she asked in pain.

" you really can't fell the dark magic?" comet asked, baffled.

" the ayonn ring is probably messing with her senses, or she is distant from the feeling of dark magic." ader star said to her sister. "... or both. but as for your question, Luna..." she scoffed at the name. " we are... how do you say... Nightmare Moon's back up plan. you see... she was as clever as she was evil,and she was not one to fail, so from the night you were banished, she started to create us."

" you don't remember? you should, you where their after all." black star said.

Luna was remembering some things, but only bits and pieces. she always remembered the pain of the shackles in her hooves, and the anger and lonesome-ness, but more has started coming to her. she remembered using A LOT of power to create something important. and a large crater filled with moving, black _things, _thousands of them.

Luna decided to tell the truth, because the little one seemed to be good as a lie detector. "well, some parts are coming back to me, I remember using a lot of magic for _something, _but... it is slow."

" more of your memory should be coming back the more the ring's magic infects you." comet said.

Luna observed the four ponies, the armor, their piercing eyes, their tense stance. as she studied the dark mares, she saw something that shock her. the ponies had no cutie marks! their flanks were as bear as a moonless night, all of them.

" anyway," Ader star continued. " the ayonn ring is just a container for dark magic. about 1000 years after you were banished, nightmare moon told me to create a ring. back them, I did not know what for, but I did it anyway, comet and I made it."

" I pounded some random piece of metal I found in one of the craters. and ader star duplicated a part of the gem on you breastplate." comet stated.

" yes, but I wish that blackfire was old enough to help, she has more magical talent than I." ader star sighed. " the point to your question is that you,... I mean nightmare moon, put enough dark magic I their to recreate herself in you, again. our soul mission is to even now the process is changing you." she hissed.

Luna looked down at herself and the sight almost made her scream.

the lower half of her legs have turned _**PITCH BLACK! **_The same black as nightmare moon. Luna started to panic. she tried to shake the darkness off of herself. then she tried to take the ring off of her horn, but the more she struggled, the more the darkness exhausted her, so she eventually gave up.

suddenly, a shadow pony appeared out of nowhere beside the young alicorn and whispered something in her ear.

" Very well, ladies we have a few ponies looking for Luna. and one of them is a alicorn, so steer them I the _wrong _direction, if you please. make sure she doesn't find the magical doors." ader star said.

" can we scare them?" blackstar asked excitedly.

" sure, go have some fun. and signal the others on the moon while your outside." ader star smiled evil-ishly.

darkfire poofed the three sisters out of the dark room, so it was just Luna and Ader star.

Ader star sighed and smiled at the wall. " kids, their just the cutest things."

Luna gulped and tried not to cry out in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**WASSUP all my amazing readers!? This is braveheart with a new chapter for you! so, i am going to make the four sisters a running thing, basically that means i am going to make a bunchies of stories about them. if you have any comments or anything, message me of leave a comment. the more comments and favorites i get the more I write. so please follow my story and leave comments! now hear is your new chapter.**

"im glad you brought the samwiches pinke." twilight said. Though no pony said much, they found nothing from the princesses.

"yeah, me too. i was hungry after all that searching." rainbow dash said with a full mouth.

"mabye they're not here." applejack said, frowning.

" HHAHAHAHA...or mabye they are." said a voice.

the mane 6 jumped up from their seats and scaned the walls for any sighs of somepony else. Three shadows formed on the large stoned ponies stood back to back in a defensive ring and fluttershy managed to hid under the red checker board sheet.

"who are you?" rainbow dash challenged.

" who are we?" the large pegasus shadow asked. " we should be asking such a question to you. what are YOU doing hear?" she laughed.

" we are looking for the princesses! how 'bout you?" pinkie asked.

"PINKIE?!" Rarity said.

"what?" pinkie responded. " maybe they can help."

" oh. we can help, if you like."the small shadow smiled.

" really?how?" twilight asked, sceptically.

" just follow us. we will show you the way." the middle one said.

every pony looked to eachother. it was a awkward silence before twilight spoke up.

She said " came we have a moment to discuss your offer?"

"but of coarse." the small figure grinned.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

_somepony help me... _luna thought to herself.

What was she joing to do? she was trapped in some part of her castle by four maniacs supposedly created by her evil self, NightMare Moon. and they wanted for her to be evil again?

though, Luna knew they were telling the truth. She never knew nightmare moon, the being suppresed her into pure darkness, where time was of no use and the already unbearable chains were made worse.

Ader star removed the rest of her armor and sat down before Luna. she sighed and looked up at luna with her large eyes.

" so..." Luna said.

" i can tell you have questions for me. i see it in the way thou look at us." ader star said. she straightened her posture as if she was preparing to take a blow.

luna pondered on this for a minute. shouldn't she be panicking and throwing a tantrum,or crying, something?

No. she knew why she had lost fear. she knows she will be saved! the elements of harmony will come and save them. she was sure of this. but she wanted to get out of here, fast.

" well, alright. um...how come you have no cutie marks?" luna asked.

ader star looked at her as if spoke another language and had a cupcake mustache.

" a what?" she asked, confused.

luna pointed to her flank as best she could with her chains. ader star came around and looked at it with interest.

"we have not seen one of these on any one but you." she said." are they of importance?"

" yes. a cutie mark represents who you are, and what your special talent is. your destiny." luna explained.

Ader star closed her eyes and seemed to ponder this while mummbling to herself.

* * *

the mane 6

the sound of the hoof steps was erie as they walked down the large hall way. they chose to follow the strange creachers to where the princesses supposedly were.

"so... if you don't mine, um... what exatly...are you?" rarity asked.

silence. "weeellll...we are... shadows! yes! we are living shadows." the small shadow said.

the pegusus shadow chimmed in. "yes. we are. we have been here since... the beginning! we watched the princesses grow up! we protected the castle from invasion."

"if you are here to help the princesses, how come you haven't saved them yourselves?" applejack inquired.

" uuhhh... we... can't." the unicorn said.

"but then how can you protect the castle?" rainbow raised her eyebrow.

the small shadow jumped up as if it was a trivia game. "we can't touch items, but we are good at scaring of ponies who are unwelcome."

the pegusus smiled and nodded her head "yeas, but we have some telleconetic powers,so we can move some objects!"

"Like doors!''

" books''

"curtains"

"furniture!"

"papers!"

"does that not count as a book?" the unicorn asked.

the tiny one shreaked "no! books are just MADE of paper."

"we get the point." Rarity said.

"yes,please stop with your exasperating bickering,or else I'll make you stop!" the pegusus growled.

everypony (and shadow) was silent until they aprocher a large black and blue door. it was large and had no door nods.

the 6 ponies observed the door and tried too push it open,but it wouldn't budge.

the shadows snickered in amusment.

"beg pardon,but what is all the hootin' nanny about?" applejack asked.

" you act as if you have never beheld a magical door." the unicorn said.

" it can only be opened by alicorn magic." the small shadow said.

all eyes turned to twilight sparkle. she approached the door cautiously and a large key hole opened out of nowhere.

twilight's horn glowed purple and the cloth of magic flowed towards the hole. the purple glow entered with a _clink clink _and the door opened.

a terrible wind sucked the mane 6 towards the door, witch was now fully opened and reviled pitch darkness.

the shadows disappeared and all any pony could hear was harsh laughter and cold, spiraling winds.


	7. Chapter 7: anyone will hope

**Luna POV**

A strange breeze swam through the room as Ader star stared out the window. when the wind ruffled her hair, she looked at the ceiling with concern. she sniffed the air and put her hoof on her chin.

"is something wrong?" Luna asked.

she was fully lying on the pillow now. the darkness had made its way up to her waist, and was moving up slowly.

" yes. I thing something..." Ader star's ears perked up and her face filled with terror.

" NO, NO, NO,NO! THOSE FOALS! I told them not to even go near those doors!" She shouted.

" what doors?" Luna asked.

Ader star hissed " a set of doors that contains a energy void! it was created by starswirl the bearded to contain the magic the void is made of!''

Luna thought about her knowledge of a energy void. all she knew was that It absorbed all types of energy. Motion, magic, emotions, ect. she knew no pony wanted to end up their.

Ader star transported away, leaving Luna by herself. Luna tried to struggle against the chains but it only made her more exhausted. The darkness was now up to her shoulders. She will soon be fully just laid on her pillow, and waiting for someone to help them, If any one will.

**sorry, this is just a filler chapter.i like to have chapters up ASAP, but I am really busy. I'll have a new chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8:soft?

**Comet's POV**

_this is the most fun I have had in eternity! _Comet thought to herself while cackling.

the loud wind screamed in her ears as she watch the ponies tunnel into the energy void. her two sisters where holding onto a column in the corner.

_chumps... _Comet giggled to herself.

Out of no where, ader star appeared out of nowhere and looked at the doors.

_uh oh... the party is over. the party crasher has arrived. _Comet thought.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" **ADER STAR SCREAMED.

"well, I steered them in the wrong direction, like you said." Comet smirked.

"we will take about this later. now we have to close the doors or it will consume all!" ader star shouted over the wind. "you two!" she pointed to darkfire and black star. "go to the other door and us all of your magic to close it. NOW!"

The four sisters pushed the pair of doors with all their strength. they started to move slowly at first, but they eventually heared a_ clink _and the doors were shut.

" back to the spiral Room. NOW!"

**Maine 6 POV **

the spiraling stopped and the six ponies (and spike) landed on a cold floor.

" Is every pony all right?" Twilight asked in the darkness.

Every pony gave a okay, though no one could see the other. Twilight lite her horn to give of a purple light. every pony was hudling close together. Rainbow dash tried to fly, but when she beat her wings, not even a breeze was stired. Twilight had to push her magic just to keep a light. Eventually the light was extinguished and all was dark.

" I can't see a darn thang!" Applejack said.

Twilight tried to use her magic again, but it did not seem to work.

"where do you think we are?" spike asked, shakily holding on to pinkie's leg.

" I...don't know...but I think... unless... It can't, it just can't! But... oh man." twilight yelped. '' every pony hold on to someone's tail."

when everypony had a grip, twilight started to trot across the floor. she slowly speed up until she was at a full gallop. she eventually stopped and sat down.

"*sigh.* no ceiling, no walls, no doors." twilight panted.

'' what in tar nation is up, twilight?" Applejack said.

" I was hoping that It wasn't so, but I think we are in a energy void..."

"wo ho, what... is a energy void?" fluttershy shivered.

twilight shivered. " I read about it in a book once. it is similar to the concept of a black hole. it was a pit created by Starswirl to hold a breed of dark magic that suchs up all kinds of energy. I would neutralize a pegusi's flight, zap all the magic out of a unicorn, or steal a earthpony's strenghth. it was hidden in a magical room to contain it, since it could not be destroyed."

rainbow growled. "well how do we get out?"

twilight lied on the ground and closed her eyes.

" the only way to escape is to seem to be without any energy at all. we have to be perfectly still, quiet, and we have to keep out emotions and thoughts in check.''

every pony lied on the floor and shut their eyes. Spike sat down with his legs crossed between Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Spike, on ocation, felt pinkie's front leg twitch, so he put his claw in it so stop it.

their was only silence.

* * *

**sister's POV**

the four sisters re-appeared in the secret room with Luna and Flower Celestia. Luna was almost fully black, it was up to her neck, and her hair has reverted to her nightmare's self.

Ader star glared at Comet, who had a evil smirk on her lips.

"I told you of the void so you would not go and open by mistake! NOT so you could go and cause ABSOLUTE MAHEM!" Ader Star screamed.

the two younger sisters backed into the corner by Luna, who was hardly consious.

comet shrugged. "you told us to steer them in the wrong direction."

" Yes I said that, but I did not tell you to open an energy void!"

"oh, well." comet rolled her eyes. " what is done is done."

ader star growled. "Absolutely Not! due to you, those poor ponies will never see a sliver of light ever again!"

"why would you care?!"

Ader star froze, then shack-ishly spoke. " I...care...me...NOOO!"

comet gasped. "Oh! I see now! The presence of this filthy creature has... has soften you! has it not!?"

"I...I am not SOFT!" she hesitated.

comet narrowed her eyes "I Don't believe you!"

" I speak the truth!'' Ader star screamed

"do not!"

"do to!"

"Do not"

"Do to"

Do not"

"DO TO!''

Ader star let out a pulse of magic. Comet backed away a little.

"Go be useful and signal the Army. a..all or you!'' Ader star said with a eerie calm.

the three of the quickly left the room to send the signal.

ader star sighed and sat on her haunches.

'' She was right... I am soft." Ader star said.

Luna looked at ader star and had a compelling earge to tell her that she was not soft, but was destined to be a leader.

"but I won't be once your back."

_soon..._ said a voice in Luna's head.

_my daughter will succeed in her mission... and...I will be free again. forever!_


	9. Chapter 9:out of the void

**hay all you fantastic fanfic fanatical readers! this is a new chapter of the moon rises up. I am sorry to inform that I am going to camp this week and wont be writing for a little while. I'm sorry,but camp does not allow this sort of electronic. thanks for your patience. Enjoy.**

**Black S****tar POV**

The trio went to the top of the castle points. they stood and looked at the moon and all it's glory.

"Um, I think it might take longer to sent the signal. I don't know about you, but I was drained of my dark magic by the void." Black Star said.

Her two sisters nodded in agreement. The energy void had drained them of most of their dark magic. especially the youngest of the sisters.

" I will be able to sent the signal, but it will be exhausting." Comet said.

Dark Fire shook her head. "Yes, but she has lost a greater deal of magic then we have."

"We can't sent the sign without her. It may not be strong enough to reach the moon!"

the grey filly pondered on her magic. she had enough to where she could _do something_, but it was not enough.

" ah ha! I have a thought." Black Star announced. "Why not borrow some dark magic from another thing."

"Yes, but the only object that possesses any dark magic is the ring. And even if Ader Star did not rage on our flanks, It would slow down the coming of Nightmare Moon." Comet pointed out.

" Why not ask?!" Dark Fire inquired. " She is a reasonable pony."

Comet sighed. " Yes, but she is in one of her moods, and when she is, she can be...touchy."

"only towards you." black star sneered. "she will always listen to me." and with that, she went to talk to her oldest sister.

* * *

**mane 6 POV**

The seven beings sat in silence in the energy void. if you could see them, they would look like their fading away. slowly drifting back into the real world.

Fluttershy opened her eyes when she felt a breeze flow through her pink mane. she saw the large pair of blue doors that she and her friends where sucked into. she looked around and only saw Spike, Rarity, and AJ with her.

"um, guys? I think that we are free." Fluttershy nudged Rarity's arm.

when the three friends and the dragon looked at the seroundings, and realize that they escaped the energy void. until they realized that they where missing three of their friends.

" where are the others?" AJ asked.

" Perhaps they have not come out should give then some time." Rarity said.

As Rarity predicted, one by one the other ponies flashed into existence. each being greeted by their friends.

the last two that came back where Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Everypony was happy that all of them escaped unharmed. and Rainbow was happy that she could fly freely.

"THANK CELESTIA YOUR OKAY!" said a strange voice.

"FLUTTERSHY!" said another.

Everypony turned to see Discord and Braveheart running/flying towards them.

Braveheart tackled first Twilight and Rainbow dash in a hug and discord gave Fluttershy a tight squeeze.

" Dis...I...breath..." Fluttershy squeaked.

Discord released her and blushed. "sorry, Deary."

fluttershy Blushed and took discord's paw in her hoof. " it's okay. I'm glad you found us."

* * *

"so yeah. Ya'll where gone for two days. So I was going to go look for you myself, until Discord came and said that he felt a magical disturbance. so we came to look for you. After a while,he even raised the sun for us!" Braveheart summed up.

"that was sweet discord." Fluttershy smiled.

Discord turned and shrugged like it was nothing, but he blushed.

" we have to get going and find the princesses." Twilight said.

" Not without food, you won't."

everypony sat and ate spiced cucumber and daisy samewiches ( Exept Discord, who ate paper)

it was refreshing and everypony was ready to go back to work.

"we could use your help looking for the princesses." Twilight said.

Braveheart frowned. "I would help, but the town is in a uproar, and I took a risk just coming here."

"how about you discord?"

" I don't think i'll be much help. But I will tell you this, there is a huge amount of energy coming from a room in the lowest level of the castle. it is towards the west side, but..."

Discord flinched and rubbed his head a little."

" sorry every pony...I can't help you past that. I must go" and with that he was off.


	10. Chapter 10:Angel of darkness

**Hi. new chapter. wo ho. i have nothing to say. well,enjoy the story.**

" why do you think Discord left?" Fluttershy asked. She sounded sad.

" I mean, he could have helped us out."

" i dont know,sugar cude,but did you see the way he rubbed his head?" AJ frowned.

"Maybe the magic had a bad effect on him. if so, it would be best if he left." Twilight said.

" i guess..."

" Discord said that the magic was at the bottom of the castle near the west side, yes?" Rarity said.

" Yep, and if my hunch is correct, we should find those ponies their,too."

" right. So let's go kick some evil tail!" Rainbow cheered.

* * *

**sister POV**

"Um, Ader Star?" Blackstar

"yeah?" She moaned.

"we have a small predicament."

Ader star turned to her sister. " What is it?"

" the Energy void stole some of my energy... and i was wondering if I could borrow some magic from...the Ring?"

Ader star pondered this. "Fine. It will only postpone nightmare moon, by at most a few hours. It would be better if the shadows where here anyway."

Blackstar smirked. " Thank you."

BLackstar left the room and Ader star sat in front of Luna.

"Soon. We will have to wait a little longer,but still soon."

Luna was in bad condition. Her full coat was black, and here hair was in it's mystic, evil was the image of the nightmare, exept her eyes were here normal self,exept when she blinks. When she blinks,her eyes turn a paler blue,and her purples became slits.

Ader star bows her head and mumbles a tune

_She starts to sing to Luna:_

_._

_Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness_

_We follow your command,and i will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness _

_angel of darkness_

_we'll follow your command_

_and i will fight and i will stand_

_._

_When darkness falls_

_pain is all_

_The angel of darkness_

_will leave behind_

_and I will..._

_Fight..._

_For her..._

_._

_The love is lost_

_Beauty and light_

_vanished from garden of delight_

_the dreams are gone_

_midnight has come _

_the darkness is our new kingdom_

_YEAH YEAH!_

_._

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_the world is in your hooves_

_I will fight and i will stand_

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_We'll follow your command_

_And i will fight and i will stand_

_._

_ Hunt goes on_

_deep in the night_

_time to pray down on your knees_

_you can't hide from the_

_eternal night_

_until my last _

_breath_

_i will fight, i will fight_

_Darkness fills Luna and she is huffing for breath_

_*huh, huh; huh Huh;huh huh;huh,huh..._

**_Ader star continued to sing_**

_Now realize_

_the stars now thrive_

_darkness has fallen in paradise_

_we will be strong_

_and we will fight_

_we are the creatures of THE NIGHT!_

_YEAH YEAH!_

_._

_Angel of darknessf_

_Angel of darkness_

_the world is in your hooves_

_and i will fight and i will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_We follow your command_

_And i will fight and i will stand_

_YEAH, YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!_

The small alicorn listened to the darkness beating inside her mother's heart. But something stirred inside her. It gave her a twinge of pain when she looked at the glowing flower that was once Princess Cilestia, or her dear mother. What was this pain. She was not sad, or angry, so what could it be. She had only felt such pain one before, when she disobeyed Nightmare moon, but that was...guilt. Why in Equestria would she be feeling guilt?!

* * *

Main 6 POV

The ponies made their way down to the last floor towards the western side of the old castle. the ponies stopped in a long hallway with many doors.

" How are we going to find the princesses in here?" Fluttershy asked.

the ponies thought and thought until Rarity gasped.

" I have a idea." Rarity said.

"what?"

" Luna is still wearing that necklace, correct?"

" Yeah, so?" Rainbow said.

"That necklace had a lot of gems in could use the gem finding spell to find her!"

"Rarity, that's a wonderful plan!" Twilight said. " that will save us much needed time"

"well, Let's get to it then!" AJ said.

* * *

the spell lead them to a large black door. Rarity tried to open the door,but it did not move.

"I'm going to try to open it with my magic." Twilight said.

"What if it is another trap?" Spike warned.

"it can't be,the spell lead us here, so they must be in here. i hope..."

Twilight activated her magic and the door creaked open.

*GASP!*

**Dun dun DUN! well, i think this chapter went well. just to let you know, the last chapter will be the last in this fanfic. Thanks to those who helped me out all the way. THANKS SO MUCH!**


	11. Chapter 11:WELCOME TO THE NEW

**Sorry everyone, but the ****_next_**** chapter is the last, sorry for any confusion. Well,Enjoy.**

Sisters POV

the three sisters appeared in the room with Ader Star and Luna. They had a little sweat on them,but not much.

"Is the signal sent?" Ader star demanded.

" Yes ma'am. The army will be here soon." Comet said.

"Good. I think i found a way to fully change Luna into Nightmare Moon." Ader Star said triumphantly.

"How?!" the others said anxiously.

" We have to put one big _shove_ of dark magic into her to complete the transformation."

" How are we to do that?" Dark Fire said.

"We gather up just enough magic from within us, and _SHOVE_ it into her. Literally."

"But I'm already drained,and bisides, that sounds unpleasant." Blackstar frowned.

" It should be like her first tranformation, it will only hurt her for a moment,but if you are drained, then why not go and watch for the army outside,okay?." She pated the filly on the head.

"Aww, all right." Blackstar disappeared with a huff.

"So, we must amass enough energy above to fill her, then we just drop it on her. Do you understand?"

The two of them nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Ladies, let's do this." Ader star said.

Ader star removed the ring from Luna's horn and casted it away. The trio gathered around their princess and started to collect their dark magic above Luna. It quickly became a large, black, swirling ball of evil. Luna tried to squirm away, but could not move her legs. she was frozen in fear. This is it, this is the end of her.

The orb grew and grew until Ader Star said to let go. The sphere fell. Luna braced herself for the sadness and pain she knew she would fell when the transformation began.

* * *

Main 6 POV

There was a large orb of darkness that swirled in the center of the room. A vivid image flashed into Twilight's mind. She knew what was about to happen. Night mare moon has returned.

The wild wind blew around the room as the six ponies and the dragon stepped into the room. As the ponies took in the sight, Twilight noticed three ponies: A unicorn, a pegasus, and a alicorn,staring at the black horror in amazement .

The purple alicorn with slitted pupils set in emerald green irises looked their way. A Sheer look of shock crossed her face as she nudged a red pegasus with even darker red and black hair. The pegasus looked equally as shocked, but recovered and narrowed her eyes at them.

" How did you escape the energy void?!" The pegasus shouted.

No pony got to answer when the ball of darkness turned a glowing red and orange, like an explosion.

" You are to late anyways, my little ponies!" The alicorn said.

" Luna is gone,and Nightmare Moon will rule forever!" The unicorn cheered.

The mane six did not even have time to thinks, as the small explosion faded and Nightmare Moon touched the ground with a evil cackle.

Every pony gasped at the sight of the dark alicorn mare.

" Free at last!" The nightmare said with a sharp-toothed grin.

The three sisters bowed in respect before their ruler, who acknowledged them with a nod.

" My girls, I am so proud of you for accomplishing your mission." The tall alicorn said. "Now, where is my imbecile sister? I wish to dispose of her myself."" She hissed.

The three of them pointed to a strange flower on the edge of the room.

As Nightmare Moon turned her head, she saw the mane six in the door way and growled.

" Why don't you take care of these six while i handle my sister?"

At thet moment a shout came from behind the ponies in the door way, and all of a sudden, the ponies were tossed into the air and landed hard on the the stone floor.

A grave filly, no bigger that sweetie bell had charged through then and was bouncing around the room shouting.

" Thearmyishere,thearmyishere,thearmyishere, THE ARMY IS HERE!" The filly shouted with a smile.

as on time as ever, the building shock at a woosh sound went through the room.

Twilight recovered from her fall and transported her and her friends outside, where, to their horror, a massive army of shadowy,black figures spread across the Everfree forest.

Twilight was trying to help her friends when Nightmare Moon,her mini-me's, and a confused Celestia appeared a few yards away from them.

"Ader Star, you and your sister take care of the army. I have some unfinished business with my sister." And with that Nightmare and Celistia vanished.

The main six had snaped out of their confusion and stood and stared at the oncoming darkness.

"Okay, girls! Hooves in!" Raindow dash shouted over the sound of wingbeats.

As the ponies put their hooves in Three if the sisters came out of no where.

" Not so fast!" they all said in unison.

The sisters used their magic to levitate Rainbow Dash,Apple Jack, and Twilight of the ground and laughed.

"Darkfire, take care of the army while we're gone." Comet said, transporting away with Rainbow at the same time AJ vanished Blackstar, and Twilight with Ader Star.

* * *

Twilight's POV

Twilight activated her horn to light up her surrounding. She saw reflective stones that made up the walls of the cave.

"Caves. The Crystal caves,under Canterlot!ButHow did I... How did she?."

"Wow, your a quick one." Said Ader Star's voice.

Her face appeared in the large, glassy crystal in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" Twilight shouted at the crystal.

"Eternal night is all I wish for." the crystal said back.

" let me go!" Twilight commanded.

"the face vanished and Ader Star appeared behind her.

" I do time." She said, shocking Twilight.

"You have a opportunity here." Ader Star said.

"And what is that?" Twilight growled.

"Our queen has no grudge against you, she knows that you where following your petty princess's commands. You could be free from the troubled and responsibilities of being a ruler,no pony truly understands the weight of being held so high in esteem."

"You can't say you do on the other hoof."

"I completely understand, actually. I am held in high esteem by many. I am second to my mistress,held above my sisters, and i am the commander in chief of the Shadow army. What don't i understand?" She frowned.

Ader Star Continued "Now, Nopony could ever see you as anything but a higher up. Why not have a world where every pony is equal, no matter what kind of pony they are? Equestria will have many foes and problems in the future, we could stand against them together,all you have to do is not fight against us."

"Never!" Twilight shouted and shot a blast towards the young alicorn,who was so shocked,could not avoid it.

Twilight appeared back in front of the palace, and Ader Star laid on the ground with smoke on her body. Twilight looked away and saw her friends in chains. she ran over and started melting the chains with her magic.

"What the!*gasp* ADER STAR!?" Blackstar appeared out of the woods and ran to her eldest sister.

Ader Star laid,unmoving, as her sister galloped towards her. She looked at her and started to cry. When she looked up at Twilight, she had a fire in her eyes. If looks could kill, the entire forest would have shriveled up.

" .TWILIGHT!" She screamed at Twilight.

Blackstar charged at the princess of friendship with a blood ran from her and ziz-zagged around her grey filly followed her every move. She was so angry,when she stepped on a chain, it shattered, but she did not care, all she wanted was revenge for her sister.

All of the ponies where free, ether from Twilight melting the chains, or them shattering from the filly's hoof.

they got into a C shape and put their hooves in.

"TWILIGHT!" They all shouted for her to put her hoof in.

At that point, the other sisters and Nightmare Moon(who is after Celestia) appeared out of the woods and gasped at Twilight running to put her hoof in the circle.

"NOOOO!" they all shouted as Twilight joined her friends.

A magnificent light glowed from the group of ponies as the magic of friendship activated. They floated high into the sky as brilliant,shining rainbows circled around them. The rainbows came together into one shining star and shot towards Nightmare as she screamed out in fear. The Rainbow split in two and arched over the whole everfree forest. The army of shadow ponies disintegrated in the air, all the damage was fixed as the rainbows subsided. The ponies had their rainbow on as they landed. With their manes colored and styled,coats sparkling, and wings shining,they touched down. The magic faded back inside of them as they went back to normal.

Celetia helped Luna up, who looked okay but tired. Luna looked around and spotted the four pony sisters on the ground.

They approched them cautiously as the four started to had changed as much as Luna changes from nightmare moon.

The First one to stand was Comet, who was no longer red, but a burnt orange color. her eyes where like any other ponies,with round pupils and hot pink eyes. Her wings were still extra large. Her mane appeared a darker orange with yellow strips, and it move like Celestia's still had no cutie mark.

The next one up was Blackstar. Who is blue with lighter blue hair that was striped platinum hair that did not move. Her eyes where large with light, flowery, pink Flank,too, was as bear as a moonless night.

Then there was Darkfire, who was now white with green eyes like emeralds, and a mane colored with Blue,green,pink,and yellow.

The last was Ader Star, who was a lighter purple, just a little lighter than Twilight's coat, with candy blue eyes. Her mane was shaped like Luna's, but was a bluer purple with two green stripes in Darkfire's and Ader Star's flank was blank.

They did not make a move against the princesses or the mane six. They sat and stared at them until Ader Star spoke.

"Well?" she sighed.

"Well...what?." Twilight asked

" aren't you going to banish us, or throw us in a dungeon, or banish us and throw us in a dungeon in the place that you banish us to?" She flailed her arms.

"Why would we do that?" Luna asked.

Ader Star started to cry. "We hurt you and...and...I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME!" she said, tears pouring down her face.

The other where shocked at her outburst of emotion,especially her was suppose to be hard and cruel. Right?

Luna patted the small alicorn on the head. When Ader Star Looked up, Luna smiled down on her.

" It's 't cry, now. Um...Tia?" Luna asked.

"yes?" Celestia approached.

Luna whispered into her ear and Tia nodded her head.

"Okay, girls. We have a proposition. We will allow you to live in peace, if Twilight and her friends agree to teach you about friendship. Do you agree, Twilight?" Celestia asked.

Twilight pondered on this and looked to her friends, who all agreed,except Rainbow,who looked a bit skeptical.

"It would be a pleasure." She gave a shy smile.

"We have a agreement to!" Comet said. Se looked to her sisters and they nodded.

"Can we...Have new names?" She said shyly.

"We would not wish to remember who we when ponies call for us."

"PLEASE!" The pony sisters plea.

Luna nodded. "Heck, why not?"

"YEAH!"


	12. Chapter 12:A Happy Ever After

**the final chapter,everyone! Wow, it has been a great run. I have a game, I want you,the reader, to vote for your favorite of the for sisters:Spiral Wave, Meta-burn,Andromeda,or Stellar Cyra. The most voted for will have a new story on her first! Well, enjoy the final chapter everyone! It has been wonderful writing for you all...*tear***

Well,Luna came up with names for her little pony.

She called Comet Meta–Burn, for she looked like a flaming meteor.

She named Blackstar 'Andromeda' for her little mini-me princess.(if you know the Greek legend, you under stand this.)

Darkfire is now Spiral Wave, because her mane waved around is a spiral like motion.

And Ader Star will be called Stellar Cyra which means 'Bright Moon.'

After a ,welcome to ponyville' and a 'we defeated evil' party mash up, it was decided that the sisters will stay in the castle with Twilight to learn friendship. They each had a different take to it. Stellar Cyra was not so bad at it, though sharing was a new trait to her. Spiral Wave found kindness not to hard, but telling the truth when she did something wrong was a chore to get her to stop. Meta-Burn had very little problem helping ponies, but was a bit prideful, like Rainbow Dash. And finally, Andromeda was not so bad,she has a good work ethic, and was sweet and enjoys helping others, she just never opened up to any pony.

Rainbow took a liking to Meta-Burn. They flew around together and raced, or played pranks on the others. Twilight had Andromeda hang out with Pinkie and AJ, hoping that she would open up to them. Stellar was a free spirit, she took time with every pony, and she loved the school fillies and Wave split time between AJ and Fluttershy.

Every pony enjoyed the company of their new friends, and the sisters loved have friends. Luna and Celestia came and visited them about every week, and Stellar Cyra said that they talked at night. Stellar even helps the fillies with nightmares.

Spike came up the stairs to see Stellar Cyra sitting drinking a lemonade.

"Hey, Stellar Cyra. How was your gem hunt with Rarity?" Spike said.

"Fine today,thanks , you only need to call me Stellar.I'm not one for formalities." She said. Taking a bag out of her pouch.

"Here,Spike. We had a ton of extras and I brought you a few of your favorites." She said giving him a bag filled with a assortment of gems.

"Wow, thanks for thinking of me, Stellar." Spike said munching on a ruby.

"Always for the best dragon in the land."

She took a piece of paper and a quill out of her pouch and put it in front of her.

"What you writing there?" Spike asked.

"Oh, just a letter to the princesses." Stella smiled.

"Stellar!" Twilight called. "We're ready to get going to lunch, you coming?!"

"Be down in a minute! I got to write something real quick!"

She put the quill to the paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia,"

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever end."

"Wow, miss Stellar, did you really do that?" A young filly smiled.

"And did you really have control of a army?" a brown colt gasped.

"You were evil once? I don't believe it! Your to nice!"

All the children crowded around the alicorn and asked question excitedly.

"All of this is true, my little ponies, but I am happy to live in a better place and talk to all of you!" Stellar Cyra winked.

"I hope that you all liked the story! Their will be more later. Bye!" She waved.

** was fun. I thank all of you for reading this fanfiction all the way through.I give a special thanks to misskoifishpony for helping me out with all of my stories. And don't forget to vote for your favorite of the four sisters:Stellar Cyra, Spiral Wave, Meta-burn, and Andromeda! Good bye everypony, thanks for reading! May the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
